


I'm Not Telling

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the OTP Prompts Tumblr, "Imagine A has admitted to B that they like someone. B doesn’t know who it is, but is very curious all of a sudden and keeps asking A questions and hints as to who it is. A still keeps it vague but agrees to tell them who on the condition that B has to close their eyes when they do. When B closes their eyes, they expect to hear A’s voice into their ear…. except they now feel lips touching their mouth. A’s lips to be exact."</p><p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/117352069963/imagine-a-has-admitted-to-b-that-they-like</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Telling

"O-Okay. I'll admit it! I like someone, okay?"

"Well, who is it?"

You were hanging out in the hallway, leaning against the wall and having a casual conversation with Tadashi. That is, until words he never meant to say slipped out of his mouth.

"W-Well..." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "[S/he goes / they go] to this school. Obviously."

"Is that so?" you replied, a small smirk on your face. "Come on! What do they look like? What's their name?"

"Stop it!" Tadashi responded, blushing harder. "I don't want to say!"

"Aw, come on."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Please? Just one more hint. A simple one, eye color?" you ask, laughing silently before playfully throwing a punch at his arm.

"[eye color]. Though I-"

You moan softly in dismay, getting more and more impatient with Tadashi. "Why can't you say who it is?"

There was a soft sigh, before he nodded. "I'll tell you, but on one condition."

"Yes?" you asked, getting up from the wall as Tadashi approached you.

"Close your eyes." he spoke.

You did. "Okay, go ahead and tell me." you said, smiling - and expecting him to just whisper it in your ear. You heard a small sigh.

"Come on you big bab-"

You were cut off when your lips were stopped with someone elses. A small shiver fell on you before you felt someone's hand on your cheek.

"Open your eyes."

You did, and was taken by surprise when Tadashi's face was just inches from yours.

"You." he whispered, breathing a vague sigh of relief. "It's... it's you, [name]."

A soft smile appeared on your face as you went to peck your lips against his briefly. "Well, you should have told me earlier," you whispered, before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "you nerd."


End file.
